Shino Aburame
Introduction Personality History (Naruto Manga ) Five world war: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities Shino showed great potential as a shinobi since early age, having drawn the attention of Danzō Shimura, a man with exceedingly high standards. As a genin, he easily managed to defeat his opponent, Zaku Abumi, during the Chūnin Exams and later fight Kankurō, a skilled Hidden Sand shinobi, to a stalemate. Years later, Shino's skills improved greatly as he was promoted to the rank of chūnin. He also became skilled in the nature transformations of Earth, Fire, and Yang Release. He was even able to help fight Hughes, along with his teammates Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, and even able to defeat several of Hughes monsters of his Monster Academy. Using his quick thinking and clever tactics, he was able to kill Machvise of the Donquixote Pirates. Ninjutsu Aburame Clan Techniques As a member of the Aburame clan, Shino was infused at birth with a special breed of insects, called kikaichū, that use his body as a nest and feed on his chakra, living in a form of symbiosis. In return, they attack and do other tasks as he commands forming his main fighting style: in battle, he boxes in opponents with his bugs and then consumes their chakra once they cannot escape. * Parasitic Insects Jutsu : The Parasitic Insects Jutsu is a practice exclusive to the Aburame clan. When children are born into the clan, their bodies are offered to insects to be used as a nest. Over the years, as the child grows up, they are instructed in the secret techniques of the clan, and learn how the insects may serve them in combat. ** Insect Clone: A secret technique exclusive to the Aburame clan, where thousands of kikaichū are gathered in one place to take on the appearance of the user or anyone else the user wishes. The technique is elaborate enough to be mistaken for the original, and therefore may be used as a decoy or as part of a diversionary tactic. Furthermore, since one can put the insects in standby somewhere beforehand and then have them assume the form of the clone, this technique is arguably even more effective than the Shadow Clone Technique, depending on the task. When struck, the clone falls apart into its component, bugs. He first used this technique in his battle with Hughes. ** Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere: This technique covers the enemy's entire body with the kikaichū living inside the Aburame clan member's body. The chakra-sensing kikaichū spread over a wide range, and the moment they locate the enemy, the insects, following the user's orders, gather at once. The insects completely surround the target, making a globe. They then attach themselves to the enemy and begin eating away at their chakra bit by bit. Before long, death will arrive. This was first used in Shino fight with Hughes, where he used it to defeat Hughes Werewolf Monster. Nature Transformation Chakra and Physical Abilities Intelligence Shino has shown himself to be quite intelligent, being able to use his analytical and observational skills to make shrewd decisions with pinpoint reasoning. * Expert Strategist: During his fight with Hughes, he was able to witness the function's of his Command Tact ability and how it works, stating works similar to the the Puppet Master Jutsu. And was able to theorize that since it is similar to the Puppet Master Jutsu, the Command Tact shares the same weakness's, which is where Shino used his insects to eat the Magic within Hughes monsters' and thus incapacitate several of his monsters. Trivia Category:5th Division Category:Alliance Category:Shinobi Category:Hidden Leaf Category:Male Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Team 8 Category:Aburame Clan Category:Keen Intellect Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Military Personnel